


Nothing Comes of Nothing

by Madame_Butterfly



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Happy Ever After, Pining, Unrequited Love, Worker!Thor, melancholic, sales!assistant!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki relates life's most recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Comes of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I as per usual own nothing associated with thor or Norse Religion and Lore, literary prowess is to be desired, do comment and kudos.

I saw him today, tall blonde and handsome. We were asked to work together, he and I. On a new display at the front of the store.

I dislike these feelings. I was frightened of what I would say. I am a scatterbrain, without boast I can say I'm intelligent but I'm a scatterbrain and that is what keeps me modest.

I worried about what I might say, I knew for certain I could inadvertently dash my reputation to pieces, I worried for that, I as some say worry a good deal about respectability and have always struggled with the thought of being someone who is without sense or sensibility. I had spent so very long just thinking if witty or humorous things I could say to him, but when conflicted, when I am in a unfamiliar situation I as I always have, lacked sense.

He was so pleasant to me, friendly even.

When he left for his hour break as he was working around seven or eight hours I went on with whatever Ulla had said for me to do, it was not long before came time for my own tea break of fifteen minutes.

"Ulla" said I "It's eight thirty five, is it alright if I take my tea break"

"Oh dear I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, go ahead take your break" she ushered me off to take my break.

I went to my locker and retrieved my wallet and proceeded to buy my customary chocolate bar and returned to the tea room where he was.

I sat down, on the opposite side from him, towards the end of the table.

We talked for some time, he learnt my birthday in January and I his in April, finding out I was four months his senior and finding I felt rather like Mrs. Robinson, pining after one my junior. We chatted for some time, but soon my break came to an end and back to the salt mines I went.

I thought for some time I had a chance, but alas, I did not for he is straight and I am no woman.

I as it happen have the choice of being pleasing and agreeable always or that of being melancholic and passive, I choose the first.

What business have I to think of one who never thinks of me?

**Author's Note:**

> Readers I've rather melancholic as of late, this was just me allowing my thoughts and feelings to flow freely, this was merely catharsis, I'd rather you didn't gibe at me for being melancholic in my writings.


End file.
